Getting over everything (Percabeth)
by Perksofbeinqme
Summary: Annabeth C. has been in Camp Half-Blood for almost all her life but one day Chiron gave her a chance to experience the real world...
1. Chapter 1

Getting over everything:

Characters:

Annabeth C.

Percy J.

Luke C.

Grover

Chiron

Talia

Extras

**In Camp Half Blood:**

Annabeth: Really?!

Chiron: Yes, Just for a year though.

**Annabeth runs to Cabin 3:**

Annabeth: Percy! Percy! JACKSON!

**Percy comes out only wearing pants**

Annabeth: Oh my god! (turns back) Wear your clothes!

Percy: Okay relax, why are you happy anyways?

Annabeth: Wait, before I say did you wear your shirts yet?

Percy: Yeah I did, now tell me.

Annabeth: Okay (turns to see Percy) Well, you know I've been complaining that only Luke gets to be living in the outer world right? Now, he got irritated and allowed me to go too! I'm so happy!

Percy: Awesome! When are you leaving? (with a smile but sad inside)

Annabeth: On Friday, which means 2 more nights! And im planning to meet my dad, go shopping, and go to high school!

Percy: So, you are going alone?

Annabeth: well… um… I never thought of that… um… I guess… well… I have to… leave you guys for a year…

**Talia and Grover comes in**

Talia: Annabeth, you're leaving?!

Annabeth: um… not anymore…

**Suddenly Clarisse comes in and said: **Hey Jackson, Chiron is finding you now move your butt out!

Annabeth: I can't just leave you guys here…

Grover: Yeah, I guess you are right

**Then Talia steps Grover's foot**

Grover: BAAAA~! Im just gonna go and munch on some grass

_**So lefts Talia and Annabeth in the room**_

Talia: You are the only one of us who never ever experienced in the outer world, so just go. Remember, we will always be here waiting for you to come home.

Annabeth: Thanks Talia but… Percy and Luke… How am I gonna leave them?

Talia: I know you like Percy, and you haven't forgotten about Luke but, you know, you'll see them again.

Annabeth: I don't know what to do Talia, I seriously don't…

_**Over at Percy and Chiron's chattings:**_

Chiron: Percy, You know about Annabeth leaving don't you?

Percy: Yes I do sir.

Chiron: Well there's one problem

Percy: What is it?

Chiron: Hades' so called "pet" which was dead has rise and escaped the underworld…And Its gonna get Annabeth

Percy: You knew about that all this time and you are still letting her go?! That's Insane Chiron!

Chiron: That's why I wanted to tell you something.

Percy: What is it?

Chiron: It's going to be her quest.

Percy: No way sir, she can't do it all by herself.

Chiron: Nah, I haven't finished my sentence. You will be with her all around, EXCEPT not beside her.

Percy: um… so you mean I stalk her.

Chiron: Yes. Help her when needed. Now I have to teach Cabin 11 some archery. Remember don't tell her about anything we talked about today.

Percy: Yes Sir

_**Chiron goes out, Percy stays and thinks about something.**_

**Back to Talia and Annabeth**

Talia: Come to my cabin after dinner okay?

Annabeth: why?

Talia: Just Promise okay?

Annabeth: Alright then.

Talia: I'm gonna go for a walk before archery.

Annabeth: hm, what?

Talia: Chiron asked me to help him with teaching Cabin 11 with archery

Annabeth: okay good luck ;)

Talia: thanks sweetie

**When they walked out of the cabin they saw…**

Luke: Hey babe!

Girl: Hi my cuddle bunny

**It was Esther and they kissed and went to the beach**

**Annabeth whispered:** What's all that about?

Talia: I don't know… But let's just move so…

**Annabeth starts to cry**

Talia: Not this again… Why is it always when she cries im the only one beside!

**She hugged her and took Annabeth to see Percy but he was in no where**

Talia: Annabeth, stand straight for a sec, you're heavy.

Annabeth: I'm Sorry…

Talia: Where is Percy….

Annabeth: In Chiron's room

Talia: Let's go.

**Walk, walk, walk**

Talia: Nice smartie.

**Then suddenly the door opened.**

**It was Percy.**

**As soon as Percy saw Annabeth, He hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe.**

Talia: Um… What's Happening here?

**Annabeth immediately scented his emotion.**

Talia: Okay I'll Leave…

**Talia goes to her archery class**

Annabeth: What's the matter?

Percy: Nothing.

Annabeth: But you're…

Percy: It's nothing, I'm just sad you're leaving…

Annabeth: um… The thing is… I'm not…

Percy: Why not? It's your only chance to have your freedom and forget about Luke.

Annabeth: I know but… It's just… you…

Percy: Me what?

Annabeth: I love you Perseus Jackson…

**Then Clarisse was there**

Clarisse: Too romantic, clap clap.

Percy: What are you doing here Clarisse

Clarisse: I was just walking to get some drinks and I just couldn't miss this!

Percy: Shut up La Rue

Clarisse: Argh… How many times do I have to tell you don't call me that!

Percy: Well, Maybe when you shut up.

**Clarisse walked away**

Percy: About what you said…

Annabeth: Never mind…

**And she walked away…**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Camp Half Blood:**

Annabeth: Really?!

Chiron: Yes, Just for a year though.

**Annabeth runs to Cabin 3:**

Annabeth: Percy! Percy! JACKSON!

**Percy comes out only wearing pants**

Annabeth: Oh my god! (turns back) Wear your clothes!

Percy: Okay relax, why are you happy anyways?

Annabeth: Wait, before I say did you wear your shirts yet?

Percy: Yeah I did, now tell me.

Annabeth: Okay (turns to see Percy) Well, you know I've been complaining that only Luke gets to be living in the outer world right? Now, he got irritated and allowed me to go too! I'm so happy!

Percy: Awesome! When are you leaving? (with a smile but sad inside)

Annabeth: On Friday, which means 2 more nights! And im planning to meet my dad, go shopping, and go to high school!

Percy: So, you are going alone?

Annabeth: well… um… I never thought of that… um… I guess… well… I have to… leave you guys for a year…

**Talia and Grover comes in**

Talia: Annabeth, you're leaving?!

Annabeth: um… not anymore…

**Suddenly Clarisse comes in and said: **Hey Jackson, Chiron is finding you now move your butt out!

Annabeth: I can't just leave you guys here…

Grover: Yeah, I guess you are right

**Then Talia steps Grover's foot**

Grover: BAAAA~! Im just gonna go and munch on some grass

**So lefts Talia and Annabeth in the room**

Talia: You are the only one of us who never ever experienced in the outer world, so just go. Remember, we will always be here waiting for you to come home.

Annabeth: Thanks Talia but… Percy and Luke… How am I gonna leave them?

Talia: I know you like Percy, and you haven't forgotten about Luke but, you know, you'll see them again.

Annabeth: I don't know what to do Talia, I seriously don't…

**Over at Percy and Chiron's chattings:**

Chiron: Percy, You know about Annabeth leaving don't you?

Percy: Yes I do sir.

Chiron: Well there's one problem

Percy: What is it?

Chiron: Hades' so called "pet" which was dead has rise and escaped the underworld…And Its gonna get Annabeth


End file.
